A conventional lamp device generally includes a base plate, and a plurality of light-emitting diodes (hereinafter abbreviated as LEDs) mounted on the base plate. During operation of the conventional lamp device, the LEDs may generate heat which, without being efficiently dissipated, may cause damage to the LEDs.